


The Meaning of Names

by Dream_Seeker



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan and Dean are musing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Names

Aidan and Dean were getting a little buzzed at Aidan's trailer and they started to ponder odd things while getting bored with the television.

"So what exactly _is_ a platypus?" Aidan asked. "I mean, it's like a venomous beaver duck that swims and lays eggs." 

"Odd indeed." Dean replied. 

"Mhm."

The two were quiet for a moment and then Dean mused, "How does one get 'Bill' out of 'William'?"

Aidan grinned, "Or 'Bob' from 'Robert'." He took a swig of his beer and then added, "Or 'Jack' from 'John', even?"

"I had a cousin who was born John and they called him Jack. Never did figure that one out." Dean shrugged. 

A commercial came on and halfway through it Dean mentioned, "I also always wondered how one gets 'Dick' from 'Richard'."

As Dean realized precisely what he had just said, he and Aidan just slowly looked at each other and grinned.

"You ask him nicely!" They both crowed at the same time.

After a long laugh, they sobered up - at least from laughing - and then Aidan softly mused, "I wonder if we could."

"Ask him, you mean?" Dean asked.

"He _is_ rather hot." Aidan replied.

"That he is." 

"Mhm..." 

The rest of the evening was passed in a very contemplative silence. 

The television played on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ................................ yep.


End file.
